Mistake
by I.G.Begin
Summary: "Au cas où tu ne saurais pas le cas, je n'ai aucun amis." "Oh... Alors plus maintenant." Jane Adams ne s'était pas préparée à l'arrivée de Liam Dunbar. En y réfléchissant, elle ne s'était jamais préparée à quelque chose dans sa vie. [Saison 4] Traduction de "Mistake" de TheEndGame
1. Mistake Liam Dunbar

**BLURB**

 _"Je suis humaine! Je suis tellement humaine que ce n'est même pas drôle de savoir à quel point je le suis... Je pense que je vais me taire."_

 _Jane Adams était maigrichonne, faible, très peu athlétique et vulnérable largement au-dessus de la moyenne. Le jours où elle se rend voir sa grand-mère à l'hôpital, comme tous les jeudis, Jane ne s'attendait pas à être attaquée par un ados cannibale, atterrir dans les bras d'un canon et terminer dans la baignoire de Scott McCall, ligotée avec du ruban adhésif. Elle n'avait sûrement pas imaginé que son premier ami serait le nouveau-né loup-garou Liam Dunbar et certainement pas devoir le protégé d'une multitude d'assassin. Et si jamais Jane avait à entendre les mots "Liste Noire" une nouvelle fois, elle créerait sûrement la sienne._

 _Depuis le début, il était clair que Jane n'appartenait pas au monde du surnaturel. Il était tout aussi clair qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de celui de Liam Dunbar._

 _Mais s'est elle déjà réellement intéressée à ses origines ?_

 _[Saison 4]_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Message de l'auteure (MdA) :**

Ok, pour commencer suis folle et j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfic sur Liam Dunbar, parce qu'en vrai, qui ne l'aime pas? Je suis super-archi-exitée parce que j'aime beaucoup Jane et j'ai tellement de projets pour elle cette saison! Mais avant je dois faire le travaille ennuyeux...

 **DISCLAIMER / COPYRIGHT**

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Tout est au Maestro Jeff Davis. Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent son Jane et sa famille. Si vous avez le malheur de plagier Jane et cette histoire, je vous retrouverai et vous étranglerai. Bien sûr, c'est une manière de parler.

 **Message de la traductrice (MdT) :**

Comme vous l'avez compris, je traduis l'histoire de la merveilleuse Jamie (TheEndGame). Une histoire extrêmement bien écrite, sans fautes et passionnante - impossible de s'ennuyer avec quelqu'un comme Jane!

 **Bonne lecture !**


	2. Playlist

›› Playlist

 _Lorde_ _-_ Still Sane

 _Fall_ _Out_ _Bo_ _y_ \- Centuries

 _Cold_ _War_ _Kids_ \- First

 _Mikky_ _Ekko_ \- Feel Like The End

 _Bon_ _Ive_ _r_ \- Holocene

 _One_ _Tw_ o - Without You

 _Ingrid_ _Michaelson_ \- Keep Breathing

 _Imagine_ _Dragons_ \- Polaroid

 _Twenty_ _One_ _Pilots_ \- Forest

 _Birdy_ \- Young Blood

 _Simon_ _and_ _Garfunkel_ \- The Sound of Silence

 _Shannon_ _Labrie_ \- Calls Me Home

 _Imagine_ _Dragon_ s - Battle Cry


	3. One : Tout Commence dans un Hôpital

**One || Tout commence dans un hôpital**

À Mon avis, qui peut-être un peu trop humble, est que la première règle en devenant parents est d'apprendre à ses enfants que le monstre qui est caché sous son lit est l'interaction sociale. L'interaction sociale est la chose la plus effrayante que j'ai jamais eu à affronter de toute ma vie, et sincèrement, je pense que certains individus, comme ma merveilleuse personne, auraient besoin d'un bon coup de pied dans le derrière car ils ne sont pas vraiment bon dans ce domaine.

La deuxième règle est d'enseigner à vos petits chérubins comment être au bon endroit au bon moment. Bien sûr, mon père a dû sauter cette étape et je me suis inévitablement et désastreusement retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais. moment. Ce qui nous amenne à cette histoire qui raconte comment je me suis retrouvée dans les bras d'un garçon _vraiment_ attirant dans des circonstances _beaucoup_ _moins_ attirantes.

De tous les endroits possibles, ici ça commence dans un hôpital.

Je suis assise dans une des ces chaises inconfortables mises à disposition dans tous les hôpitaux, (ce qui est assez ironique vu qu'un hôpital est censée te faire te sentir mieux, pas pire) gigotant pour trouver une trouver une position confortable. Je lève les bras en signe de défaite et m'enfonce dans ma chaise en soupirant bruyamment d'exaspération.  
Il est clair que je ne serai jamais à l'aise en allant voir Gran. Donc plutôt qu'aller me plaindre chez les infirmières, chose au je ne ferais jamais parce que, _A_ _)_ je suis trop timide, _B_ _)_ je suis _d'une_ _certaine_ _manière_ trop gentille et _C_ _)_ vous de devriez relire _A_ et _B_ _,_ je prends la main petite et ridée de Gran dans la mienne.

Gran s'est rapidement endormie dans son lit d'hôpital, la couverture bleue pâle recouvrant sa poitrine, sa bouche entrouverte laisse échappé des bruits insupportables.  
Je ne m'en rends pas compte, ces bruits laissent un petit sourire s'étaler sur mon visage. En vrai, si quelqu'un se le demandait aussi (pas comme si j'avais des amis pour me poser des questions) je suis fière de dire que trouve qu'elle à l'air d'avoir dix ans de moins.

Le jeudi est le jour où je rends visite à ma grand mère, ces moments me font décrocher de mon _Tumbl_ r juste pour pouvoir lui rendre visite un petit instant. Je repose la main de Gran et attrape mon sac de cours. Je fouille entre mes affaires de classe, mes innombrables paquets des _Granola_ s et mes emballages de bar de céréales (j'ai vraiment besoin de ranger ce sac) avant de sortir ma caméra _Nokia_. Je dirige l'objectif vers la vielle femme allongée devant moi et capture son sommeil paisible. J'observe ma photo quelques secondes, replaçant mes lunettes épaisses sur mon nez. Elle tient bon pour son âge. Après ça, la caméra trouve sa place sur la table de bois derrière nous et le silence emplit la salle.

C'est là que j'entends un cri.

Puis un rugissement retentit.

Instantanément, je me relève de ma chaise et regarde, incertaine, la porte grande ouverte, comme un présage de mauvais, sur le couloir de l'hôpital. À côté de moi, Gran se retourne dans son lit, et replace sa couverture de manière à recouvrir sa tête.

Le visage tendue, je secoue doucement son épaule. "Gran", je murmure, essayant de ne pas la réveiller. " Est-ce que tu dors toujours ?". Lorsqu'elle laisse échapper involontairement une réponse qui n'est autre qu'un soupire, je suis contente de savoir qu'elle n'a pas été réveillé.

Je me retourne vers la porte et avance petit à petit en direction du couloir, une boule dans la gorge. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour ce genre de choses, donc je réalise que, moi, Jane Adams, est en train de devenir le stéréotype de la fille de films d'horreur. Je suis pratiquement en train de me rapprocher du placard où le meurtrier se cache pour pouvoir m'embrocher comme un poulet. Bien sûr, je dois rester intelligente. Cela veut dire que je vais être la première personne à mourir et que bientôt le reste du club de Scooby Doo élaborera un plan pour démasqué le meurtrier qui était simplement caché sous un déguisement.

 _OK_ _,_ _calme-toi_ _Jane_ _,_ _c'est_ _sûrement_ _un_ _patient_ _qui_ _à_ _crier_ _(_ _NdT_ _:_ _Rassurant_ _!)._ _Tout_ _va_ _bien_ _se_ _passer_ _._ J'essaye de me rassurer quoi. Je dois faire ça pour me calmer.

Je m'arrête dans le hall et ressere mon gilet bleu clair aurtour de moi, ignorant le frisson qui me parcourt l'échine. Pourquoi fait-il toujours aussi froid dans cet hôpital ? Meilleure question, pourquoi est-ce que j'oublie toujours d'emmener une veste quand je rends visite à Gran ?

"Hey, est-ce t'as entendu ça ?"

Je tourne sur ma cheville pour me retrouver face à un garçon vraiment attirant, de ma tranche d'âge et dont le visage m'a l'air très familier. Il boite vers moi sur un seul pied et pour une raison qui m'échappe, je me souviens qu'il est au même niveau scolaire que moi. Comment je sais ça moi ? Mes sourcils se croisent de confusion et je lutte intérieurement pour savoir pourquoi ce brun m'as l'air si familier. Quand il arrive a mon niveau, mes yeux s'élargissent de compréhension.

 _Liam_ _Dunbar :_ _Transféré_ _de_ _Devenford_ _Prep_ _,_ _dans_ _ma_ _classe_ _,_ _ami_ _avec_ _Mason_ _et_ _beaucoup_ _plus_ _que_ _attirant_ _._

Ouais, je me disais bien que je le connaissais.

Je prends un moment pour me rendre compte que Liam, je suis contente d'avoir retenu son prénom, m'a posé une question. De par son expression je devine qu'il attend une réponse.

Si à l'instant, j'étais une autre fille et pas Jane Adams, je lui aurais répondu et ignoré le fait que j'ai vraiment envie de l'émbrasser. Dommage, je suis toujours Jane Adams et reste là à fixer ce garçon mignon en battayant pour former une phrase complète. C'est un véritable challenge pour moi. Je parviens finalement à emmètre des sons bizarres avec ma bouche tout en hochant la tête, un peu comme si j'imitais un chat en train de se faire étrangler.

Comme n'importe quel ados l'aurait fait, Liam me lance un regard étrange avant de se tourner dans la direction inverse.

Avec un froncement de sourcils maintenant gravé sur mon visage, je soupire agacé et passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Merci au dégueuli de mots de se montrer qu'au moment où j'essaye de parler à un canon. Franchement, merci.

En ce qui me concerne, je pense également que la troisième règle des parents est d'apprendre à leurs enfant à faire des phrases correctes. Ne laissez jamais, je dis bien _jamais_ les leçons importantes aux professeurs Mon père à laissé cette mission à mes profs et maintenant Liam, qui ne connaît probablement pas mon nom, pense que je suis la fille la plus bizarre dont il a eu la malchance de rencontrer. Et j'ai toujours très envie de l'embrasser.

"Jane," soupire-t-il, ce qui me force à me refocaliser sur lui. Même si il n'est techniquement jamais partit. Il fait passer sur moi ses grands yeux bleus recule avant de se coner au mur.

Je m'imobilise et regarde Liam. Il connaît mon nom. Il y a un beau gosse qui se tient à moins de quatre mètres de moi _qui_ _connaît_ _mon_ _nom_. À ce moment là, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, mais Liam continue de passer son regard sur ma personne comme si il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi... et les couleurs partir de mon visage.

Oh, mon Dieu. Il y a quelqu'un derrière moi. J'en suis certaine maintenant. Oh, mon Dieu, je suis bien la fille de film d'horreurs. Ça y est, c'est mon dernier épisode, mon au revoir final. Je vais bientôt mourir, en somme, quand je me serai retournée et que la plus horrible des choses m'arrivera. Scooby et Shaggy réfléchissent déjà à leur plan. Le monde est prévisible.

Lentement, je respire profondément et me retourne. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge quand j'aperçois un ados, que je suis sûre de ne pas reconnaître, avec des cheveux blonds foncés qui m'approche. Ses yeux brille d'un éclat argenté et ses mains et son visage est dégoulinant de sang qui coule sur son t-shirt blanc. Cette simple vu réussit à embraser la peur dans mes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec ce type, ni pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'étais on prochain repas, mais il sûr que ne le laisserai pas faire.

Je recule rapidement, trébuche et écrase mes fesses sur le sol carrelé et continue de faire marche arrière jusqu'à ce que je cogne mon dos sur le mur. Ce... Monster Boy me soulève par la taille et m'envoie valser sur le mur d'en face comme un sac de pommes de terre. Je sanglote et n'ai pas encore assez de force pour me relever.

Je redresse la tête, avec le peu de force qu'il me reste et prends compte des alentours. En quelques secondes, je réalise que les lunettes sont tombées. Ce qui me donne la vision d'un monde flou et très mal formé. Je me mets à tâter me sol avec frénésie. Même si je ne vois pas très bien, j'arrive comme même à distinguer la forme flou de mes lunettes. Avec des mains tremblantes, je fais glisser mes lunettes sur mon visage en retenant un sanglot.

Dieu merci, mes lunettes ne sont pas cassées. Papa n'aurait pas les moyens de m'en payer une autre même si il travail au département du Shérif.

Le monde devient soudainement plus clair. D'un revers de main, j'essuie quelques larmes. Liam et Monster Boy ont disparus et ont laissé pour seule chose une traînée de sang sur le sol. Je suis prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Il faut que j'aille chercher de l'aide, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider ici.

Je baisse la tête avec lassitude. Qui voudra me croire ?! Comment est-ce que je vais expliquer à quelqu'un qu'un garçon à été enlevé par un cannibale en force ?! C'est à peine si je peux m'acheter une veste et un téléphone tactile.

J'ai deux possibilités : je peux jouer les héros en sauvant un inconnu craquant de se faire dévorer par un cannibale parce que je suis une adolescente avec les hormones en furies, ou, laisser Liam mourir pour moi et avoir une une dette infinie envers lui. La réponse parait évidente parce que mes hormones sont vraiment actives. Pourquoi moi ?

Je me redresse du sol carrelé avec difficulté. Je bascule ma tête en avant et laisse échapper une plainte sourde. _Peu_ _importe_ qui est Monster Boy, je viens de me faire déchiqueter le dos à cause de lui.

Je retourne dans la chambre de Gran et constate qu'elle dort toujours. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas mêlée à tout ça, mais elle dort tellement profondément que ça me fait peur. Comme un sommeil macabre. C'est sûrement quelque chose qui vient avec l'âge.

Je chasse cette idée de ma tête et attrape ma caméra. Je fais passer la sangle autour de mon cou et sort le plus vite possible. Si je meurs il serait peut-être bien que quelqu'un regarde mes photos pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Et si j'ai de la chance, je pourrai montrer ça à la police et mon père en signe de preuve. Il doit savoir que je suis morte en me battant, lui et Elliot.

 _Jane_ _,_ _tu_ _ne_ _peux_ _pas_ _faire_ _ça_ _,_ _mais_ _tu_ _vas_ _le_ _faire_ _parce_ _que_ _tu_ _es_ _légèrement_ _sarcastique_ _et_ _terriblement_ _sans_ _défense_ _._ _Ou_ _juste_ _excitée_ _._ _Ce_ _n'est_ _pas_ _grave_ _parce_ _qu'il_ _y a_ _un_ _garçon_ _extrêmement_ _craquant_ _qui_ _te_ _supplit_ _presque_ _pour_ _que_ _tu_ _de vienne_ _sa_ _chevalerière_ _servante_ _pour_ _la_ _nuit_ _..._ _techniquement_ _._ Je roule des yeux à mon propre monologue. Je n'ai jamais eu l'art de la parole. Même mentalement. Je dois vraiment écrire un livre sur mes Chroniques du Dégueuli de Mots.

Soyons honnêtes. Il y une petite partie de moi, vraiment petite, qui n'a aucune idée de pourquoi je veux risquer ma vie pour essayer de sauver Liam. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire qu'il soit beau ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour risquer ma vie. Je déteste tout le monde. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir des gens qui tiennent à toi en dehors de ta famille. Je n'ai même pas d'amis ! Puis il y a l'autre partie en moi qui sais exactement pourquoi je veux le sauver, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il connaisse mon nom. Ça n'a même rien à voir avec Liam. Je veux savoir que j'ai fais quelque chose de bien. Je veux savoir que j'ai aidé quelqu'un. Tout ce que je veux c'est sauver des gens.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouver sur le toit de l'hôpital, le corps plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux et au bord de la crise d'asthme. Papa pleurerait en me voyant comme ça.

Je lance un regard vers eux, juste à temps pour voir Monster Boy éjecter Liam du toit. Il y a un autre garçon maintenant., visiblement plus âgé que moi, placé sur un bloque plus élevé du toit. Un gémissements sort de ma bouche en l'apercevant. Ses yeux sont rouges brillants, des crocs énormes, de très longues favoris encerclent son visage (qui n'est pas du tout humain) et des griffes où auraient dû être des ongles. Il est absolument terrifiant. Quand je réalise que c'est un autre étudiant du lycée de Beacon Hills, je suis prête à me jeter du toit de l'immeuble.

 _Scott_ _McCall :_ _En_ _2nde,_ _capitaine_ _de_ _l'équipe_ _de_ _la crosse_ _,_ _il_ _a_ _des_ _amis_ _bizarres_ _,_ _sa_ _copine_ _est_ _morte_ _il_ _y_ _a_ _quelques_ _mois_ _et_ _apparemment_ _il_ _est_ _..._ _j'en_ _ai_ _rien_ _à_ _faire_ _de_ _ce_ _qu'il_ _est_ _,_ _j'en_ _sais_ _rien_ _._

Scott court vers Liam et le rattrape par le bras, tentant de le faire basculer sur le toit pendant que Monster Boy lui bloquait le bras en arrière. Je pointe mon appareil vers la scène et prends une rapide photo en vérifiant que le flash est bien activé. Sincèrement, il faut vraiment que je revois l'ordre de mes priorités. Je n'ai même pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à ma photo que mon attention se reporte sur le combat de Scott et Monster Boy qui tente désespérément d'attraper son deuxième bras tout en lâchant un râle féroce. Lorsque Monster Boy y parvient, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour intervenir.

En un clin d'œil, je fonce vers le bloque de béton et me hisse au dessus. La brûlure dans mes poumons est forte, mais oubliée au moment où vers les trois personnes devant moi. Techniquement, l'une d'elles est pratiquement sur le point de se cracher du haut du bâtiment de l'hôpital. Je retire la caméra de mon cou et la dépose sur le ciment derrière moi. Elle m'a pratiquement coûté 3 000$ et je suis toujours en train de rembourser mon père.  
Laissant ma caméra, j'élance mon petit gabarit de 15 ans sur Monster Boy et lutte pour décrocher son bras de celui de Scott qui, même si je suis toujours aussi effrayée par son attirail, est la seule personne à pouvoir sauver Liam. Je pense que c'est la chose la plus importante dans tous ça.

Bien sûr, mon plan pour maîtriser Monster Boy ne fonctionne pas.

Cette chose m'envoie son poing dans le nez, me faisant tomber parterre pour la deuxième fois cette nuit. Le monde tourne autour de moi et je manque de vomir. Du sang coule de mon nez jusqu'à mes lèvres. Couchée sur le ciment, je suis très consciente que je suis, en réalité, complètement tarée, mais que pour une raison quelconque, je décide de réessayer.

Pendant que je zigzag, un sifflement strident perce l'air, et je suis certaine qu'il ne vient pas pour moi. Je regarde Monster Boy qui maintient toujours le bras de Scott derrière lui et Liam qui ne va pas pouvoir encore tenir longtemps. Du sang coule de la mâchoire de Scott qui se repend ensuite sur le t-shirt gris de Liam.

Je fronce les sourcils devant cette scène macabre. Donc plutôt que trébucher en tournant en rond comme une droguée, je me redresse, remets mes lunettes qui commencent à être un peu courbées. Je fais un pas vers Monster Boy qu'une grosse rafale de vent pas très naturelle soulève mes cheveux sombres. Un objet vient se nicher dans le dos de Monster Boy. Du sang transperce son t-shirt et, encore une fois, je me rétame sur le sol.

Je pense que la quatrième règle des parents devrait être apprendre à leurs enfants à se tenir debout correctement et ne pas tomber bêtement toutes les cinq secondes. Si le problème persiste, emmener le chez le médecin qui diagnostiquera sûrement des vertiges. Ou bien mettez les dans des fauteuils roulants, comme ça ils ne sauteront pas sur n'importe quelle occasion pour sauver des étrangers juste dans le but de vous plaire. Non, je _ne_ _suis_ _pa_ s fier.

Monster Boy recule inconsciemment juste avant de s'écraser sur le sol à moins d'un mètre de moi. Ses yeux insensibles semble me fixer même si ils contemplent des ténèbres infinis. Je ravale un cri parce sue je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire. Je suis beaucoup trop effrayée pour ça. Un homme avec la peau blanche comme du papier arrive à grandes foulées vers nous et arrache du dos du mort l'objet que je reconnais comme étant un tomahawk. (je lis beaucoup). Du sang éclaboussé mes chaussures _Oxford_ marrons et je sens la bile monter dans ma gorge.

Maladroitement, mes mains tâte le ciment à la recherche de ma caméra. Je la retrouve et prends une dernière photo de Monster Boy. Je suis prise d'un pincement au cœur juste avant de me tourner vers l'homme chauve à la peau blanche comme la cuvette des toilettes, ses vêtements et son tomahawk ensanglanté dans la main. Il nous observe attentivement, moi et Scott qui réussit à faire basculer Liam. Il regarde plus particulièrement Scott. Je me retiens de hurler en voyant qu'il n'a pas de bouche. Il n'a pas de _bouche_ _._

Toujours en fixant Scott, il lève ses doigts là où aurait dû être sa bouche. Encore une fois, je prends une autre photos. L'appareil glisse presque de mes mains à la vue de l'homme sans bouche. Je ne vais définitivement pas bien.

"Jane" murmure Liam, avec l'air contrarié et sa main pressée contre son poignet.

Je comprends pourquoi Liam est si confus de me voir sur le toit avec lui. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une banale inconnue qui s'est à peine aligner sept mots vient à votre rescousse. Bien sûr, elle peut-être récompensé par des câlins et des baisers. Je me gifle intérieurement pour la dernière.

Néanmoins, je le fixe aussi avec des grands yeux "Liam", ma voix sonne comme un soupire tremblant.

Je remets ma caméra autour de mon cou et me dirige vers Liam qui fait directement passer son bras autour de moi. Nous regardons tous les deux Scott avec terreur. Dans d'autre circonstances, je serais contente de me retrouver dans les bras de Liam mais nous avons tellement peur à ce moment là du 2nde devant nous que je voudrais être n'importe où sauf ici. Même si _je_ _sui_ s dans ses bras.

Scott, grand, terrifiant, nous observe, dardant de l'œil, de ses longues favoris et ses crocs asserés. Il y aussi ses longues et presque grotesques griffes. Sans mentionner que ses yeux rouges sont directement pointés vers nous et que du sang coule de ses lèvres. Je couine et me rapproche encore plus de Liam avec l'idée qu'il puisse nous dévorer. Il ne m'avait pas l'air aussi terrifiant au lycée.

Je fais basculer ma tête en avant, incapable de croire à ce que vois et découvre que j'avais raison sur les règles des parents. La règle n°1 et sûrement la plus importante, est définitivement d'apprendre à vos enfants à être au bon endroit, au bon moment. C'est la gin de la liste , parce que si vous suivez cette simple règle, aucun des autres problèmes n'arriveront. Vous ne trouverez _jamais_ vos enfants au bord de la mort, vos enfants n'essaieront _jamais_ de sauver des étrangers, ils ne combattront _jamais_ des créatures étranges pour les tuer et vous _serez_ _sauvé_ s de multiples crises cardiaques. Encore une fois, mon père à loupé tout ça.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je vais mourir.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

MdA :

Donc j'ai écris une histoire. Ouais, je l'ai déjà posté avant mais je l'ai réécrite. J'espère que vous allez aimer et me permettre de pouvoir écrire encore plein de chapitres.

MdT :

Magnifique nan? Elle a vraiment du talent et j'ai rigolé pendant toute la traduction... ^•^ J'espère que vous avez aimer , et si vous avez des messages à faire passer à l'auteure, dites-les moi.


End file.
